realshowfantarfandomcom-20200213-history
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 4
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 4 (RTAR4) is the fourth installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. This season of RTAR's teams reduced back to 11 teams since RTAR1. Those 11 teams with a pre-existing relationship raced around the world for one million fictional dollars. The whole season was aired in Reality TV Tavern (Zeta). The first episode, which, unlike the previous two seasons, did not include a whole episode to introduce the cast, aired on December 27, 2010 at 11:49PM GMT+8. The finale aired on July 16, 2011 at 4:56PM EST. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 4 lasted for 22 days and covered around 35,000 miles, reaching to a couple of countries which were not yet visited in the original franchise. Those countries were Uzbekistan and Malawi. Other visited countries were Russia, Sri Lanka, India, South Africa, Egypt, Czech Republic, Spain and United States of America. The final three teams raced in the Miami area of Florida, including Flagler Memorial Island and Miami Beach, with the Finish Line being held in Miami. In order to reduce teams' chances of overpowering using Courtesy pictures for each hindrance route marker, the teams were instead given only one picture, allowing them to use a hindrance route marker only once in the entire race. The number of legs reduced to 12 this season. Cast Applications were due on November 05, 2010, roughly a month after the ending of RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3. Semi-finalist interviews were held in early December 2010 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around mid-July 2010. Scouting locations were performed during mid-November 2010. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. A matching color +''' means the two teams were Intersected for a period amount of time that leg. A pink '''ε means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 01. "People Don't Learn Their Lesson!" - Dustin 02. "There's No Need For You To Talk Back!" - Sean 03. "No Regrets On The Race" - Melvin 04. "We Want Their Make-Up Artists!" - Beatrix 05. "Major Power Shift" - Hallie 06. "The World War Years" - Sancho 07. "Ferociously Running Around Attempting To Slash Heads" - Lisa 08. "Caught In A Riot!" - Soomin 09. "Back To Yawning" - Sancho 10. "That Was So 1800's!" - Zachary 11. "Wow, Superman In The Making!" - Martha 12. "I Just Have To Not Break Down" - Lisa 13. "12 Legs, 11 Countries, And Around 35,000 Miles..." - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. Leg 1 - $5,000 for each team member / An Express Pass Leg 2 - A trip for two to Cancun, Mexico Leg 3 - A grand luxury trip for two to Palau Leg 4 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 5 - A trip for two to Saint Lucia Leg 6 (Mid-Point) - Jet skis for each team member (Pit Stop) - A 12-foot catamaran for each team member Leg 7 (Leg) - A motorcycle for each team member (Task) - A grand trip for two to the Middle East / An Express Pass for the next leg Leg 8 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 9 - A 55-inch HD TV for each team member Leg 10 - A trip for two to Guatemala Leg 11 - $15,000 for each team member / An advantage in the final leg list of tasks and locations throughout the race Leg 12 - $1,000,000 / Title of the fourth RealShowFan's The Amazing Racer Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States of America → Russia)' *Seattle, Washington, USA (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) * Seattle (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) to Saint Petersburg, Leningrad Oblast, Russia (Pulkovo Airport) *Saint Petersburg (Volodarsky Bridge) (Overnight Rest) *Saint Petersburg (Cruiser Aurora) *Saint Petersburg (Petrovsky Fort) The Detour was a choice between Clowning Around and Delightful Sounds. In Clowning Around, teams made their way to Fotanka Circus to complete a toss juggling routine. In Delightful Sounds, teams made their way to Stroganov Palace and find the three musical pieces that match the three gramophones. The Road Block required one team member to submerge themselves in the middle of the River Neva to rescue a dummy. ;Additional tasks *At Volodarsky Bridge, teams were required to pick numbered tags indicating their order of departure the next day. 'Leg 2 (Russia)' * Saint Petersburg (Pulkovo Airport) to Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk Oblast, Siberia (Tolmachevo Airport) *Novosibirsk (Novosibirsk Opera and Ballet Theatre) *Novosibirsk (HC Sibselmash) *Novosibirsk (Chapel of Saint Nicholas) The Fast Forward required the team to participate in the lyric opera Iolanta. If the judge is content with their performance, they would be given their clue. The Road Block had one team member play a game of bandy, a national Russian sport. Once the person had scored five goals would they receive the clue. Teams picked to do Bake a Cake or Tend a Pen in the Detour. In Bake a Cake, teams had to make their way to an appartment and learn to bake a kulich, a festive delicacy. In Tend a Pen, teams made their way to Novosibirsk Zoo and cleaned an untidy zoo pen to receive their clue. ;Additional tasks *The Pit Start clue did not specify the teams' location. Instead, teams had to figure it out themselves using the hints given, which should lead them to Novosibirsk Opera and Ballet Theatre. 'Leg 3 (Russia → Sri Lanka)' * Novosibirsk (Tolmachevo Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Fort Railway Station) to Kurunegala (Kurunegala Railway Station) *Kurunegala (Selyn Exports) * Kurunegala (Kurunegala Railway Station) to Unawatuna (Unawatuna Railway Station) *Unawatuna (Jungle Beach) *Unawatuna (Turtle Hatchery) *Unawatuna (Dagaba atop Rumassala Mountain) For this leg, the Detour, teams did Incise Precisely or Classify Swiftly. In Incise Precisely, teams went to the Cutting Section in the Toy Factory in Selyn Exports to use a cutting machine to cut a figure on cloth. In Classify Swiftly, teams went to the Packing Section to classify all their packages under 25 seconds. At the Road Block, one team member must dig in a marked area for a souvenir, which is the Travelocity Turtle. 'Leg 4 (Sri Lanka → India)' * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Trivandrum, Kerala, India (Trivandrum International Airport) *Trivandrum (Shankumugham Beach - Matsyakanyaka) *Trivandrum (Kanakakunnu Palace) *Trivandrum (Bhagyodayam Yoga Ashram) *Trivandrum (Gandhi Park) The first Speed Bump of the race needed Fort & Sancho to clean the dishes in a restaurant in Shankumugham Beach so that they could continue with the race. The Detour of this leg was a choice between The Art of War and The Art of Dance. In The Art of War, teams made their way to the Zen Martial Arts School where they must, first, complete a novice ritual before proceeding to do Kaalkal exercises and training Kalarippayattu. In The Art of Dance, teams went to Margi Theatre in order to perform the traditional dance of Kathakali and impress all the audience for their clue. ;Additional tasks *In Bhagyodayam Yoga Ashram, teams participated in a yoga session and did several poses, each unsuccessful pose per person leading to a 3-minute penalty that the whole team must wait after the session. 'Leg 5 (India → Uzbekistan)' * Trivandrum (Trivandrum International Airport) to Tashkent, Uzbekistan (Tashkent International Airport) *Tashkent (Monument of Courage) *Tashkent (Tashkent Tower) *Ugam-Chatkal National Park (Greater Chimgan Mountain) *Tashkent (Chorsu Bazaar) *Tashkent (Independence Square) The first Road Block of the leg required one team member to make their way to the Radio and TV Broadcasting Centre in Tashkent Tower and complete a setup. In a surprise Double Road Block, in which the team member that did not do the previous Road Block must complete the next, that member had to sell goods varying from spices to grains to fruits to dairy and sell a variety of them to earn 16,500 Uzbekistan Sums, equivalent to 10 United States Dollars. ;Additional tasks *At the Monument of Courage, teams were not specified of where they had to go to, the clue indicating teams to make their way to the tallest structure in Central Asia, which would lead them to Tashkent Tower. *At Greater Chimgan Mountain, teams were told to go body sledding 1,500 metres down for their next clue. 'Leg 6 (Uzbekistan → South Africa → Malawi)' * Tashkent (Tashkent International Airport) to Cape Town, Western Cape, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) *Nature's Valley (Bloukrans Bridge) * Cape Town (Cape Town Railway Station) to Johannesburg, Gauteng (Johannesburg Park Station) *Soweto (Vilakazi Street - Mandela Family Museum) *Carletonville (TauTona Gold Mine) *Carletonville (Pretoriusrus) (Leg mid-point; teams are told this is not the Pit Stop and must continue) * Johannesburg (Joburg Intercity Bus Station) to Blantyre, Malawi (Blantyre Bus Station) *Blantyre (Mudi Dam) *Blantyre (Kabula Hill) In the Detour, teams chose between Ancient Tradition and Modern Obsession. In Ancient Tradition, teams made their way to Lesedi Cultural Village and learn a traditional dance with the help of Zulu dancers. Teams would receive their next clue if the chief is satisfied with their performance. In Modern Obsession, teams made their way to Soccer City and complete a soccer course for their next clue. The first Road Block required the team member to find a marked rock amongst normal ones underground. The second Road Block required the team member to fill water into a barrel. ;Additional tasks *At Bloukrans Bridge, teams bungee jumped 216 metres in the world’s third highest comercially operated bungee jump. *At the fake Pit Stop, teams were told to sign up for one of three chartered buses going to Blantyre, Malawi. *Teams had to herd cattle to the Pit Stop on Kabula Hill. 'Leg 7 (Malawi → Egypt)' * Blantyre (Chileka International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) *Cairo (Saladin Citadel) *Cairo (Mubarak Academy for Security) *Cairo (Felfela) *El Giza (Giza Necropolis - The Great Pyramid) The Intersected Detour was a choice between Rough Work and Tough Break. In Rough Work, teams travelled to the market and sold clothing until they earned a total of 300 Egyptian Pounds, which is almost the equivalent to 50 United States Dollars. In Tough Break, teams travelled to the squash courts at the Greater Cairo and complete 40 consecutive hits in squash. The Road Block required one team member to finish a bowl of Molokheya, one of the national dishes of Egypt. ;Additional tasks *Before checking-in at the Pit Stop, teams had to dig out a scarab, one of which would earn the team a grand trip and the second Express Pass. 'Leg 8 (Egypt → Czech Republic)' *Cairo (Cairo Tower) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Prague, Czech Republic (Ruzyně Airport) *Prague (Church of Our Lady before Týn - Tycho Brahe Tomb Slab) (Astronomical Tower) *Prague (Clementinum - National Library) *Prague (Prokop Valley) The Speed Bump had Hallie & Melvin climb up the Astronomical Tower in Clementinum and count its steps. They would be able to continue once they had presented the right number, 172. At the Road Block, the chosen team member must find folders matching the name with the right Name Day. The Detour was Navigation or Observation. In Navigation, teams pedalled to the riverside and must kayak on the river to the Pit Stop. In Observation, teams pedalled to Barrandov Rocks and use binoculars to find the Pit Stop. 'Leg 9 (Czech Republic → Ukraine)' * Prague (Ruzyně Airport) to Odessa, Odessa Oblast, Ukraine (Odessa International Airport) *Odessa (Duc de Richelieu Monument) (Sobornaya Square) *Odessa (Itaka Club) *Odessa (City Hall) The Fast Forward required the team to braid a horse to win it. The Detour was a choice between Make 'Em Laugh and Make 'Em Sip. In Make 'Em Laugh, teams used a camera to record a conversation between the team and a local stranger, with the team telling a joke. The clue would be given, in the Odessa Opera House, if the stranger's reaction was convincing enough. In Make 'Em Sip, teams headed to Cuba Café and they were instructed to sell twenty cups of coffee. ;Additional tasks *Teams climbed up the Potemkin Stairs and experienced the stairs' illusion as they climbed them to the monument. *When teams arrived at the Itaka Club, they had to find a man named Bodashka, a bartender, who made teams drink Nimirnoft. 'Leg 10 (Ukraine → Spain)' * Odessa (Odessa International Airport) to Barcelona, Spain (Barcelona Airport) *Barcelona (La Boqueria) *Barcelona (Cook and Taste) (to Parc Güell) *Barcelona (L'Aquarium de Barcelona) *Barcelona (Font Màgica de Montjuïc) *Barcelona (La Vanguardia) *Barcelona (Parc del Guinardó) The Fast Forward required the team to drag four barrels of wine to a vendor in Parc Güell. The Road Block required the team member to swim in the water to find a bag of puzzle pieces, then solve it. The Detour was Strong or Steady. In Strong, teams had to climb up the Torre de Calatrava. In Steady, teams had to complete eight stages of buzzer game. ;Additional tasks *Teams were required all the items in the list that came along with the clue in La Boqueria. The items were one kilo pork, 40 grams paprika, 2 cloves of garlic, 20 grams salt, and 50 centimeters of pig intestine; water *In Cook and Taste, teams needed to use the ingredients they bought from La Boqueria to prepare Chorizo sausages. *In La Vanguardia, teams needed to find the newspaper that consisted the name of their next destination. 'Leg 11 (Spain)' * Barcelona (Barcelona Sants Station) to Valencia (Valencia Joaquin Sorolla Station) *Valencia (City of Arts and Sciences - L'Hemisferic) *Valencia (L'Umbracle) *Valencia (Torres de Quart) *Valencia (Reales Atarazanas) *Valencia (Veles e Vents) The Speed Bump was for Soomin & Karen to win one game of chess. In the Road Block, the selected team member had to find a clue envelope in the vicinity of L'Umbracle. In the Detour, Long Shot or Short Aim, teams had to use a catapult to hit three targets in the former and had to use a system to deliver twenty bags of salt in the latter. ;Additional tasks *Teams were not directly told to make their way to L'Hemisferic, teams were given a clue to go to the 'eye' in the City of Arts and Sciences. *At Torres de Quart, teams had to find a clue box containing their next clue. 'Leg 12 (Spain → United States of America)' * Valencia (Valencia Airport) to Miami, Florida, USA (Miami International Airport) *Miami (American Airlines Arena) *Miami Beach (South Beach Dive & Surf) *Miami Beach (Ocean Force Adventures) *Flagler Memorial Island *Miami (Venetian Lady Yacht Charters) *Miami (Sylvester Stallone's Former House) The Detour had teams do Tangled Singing or Hindered Flinging. In Tangled Singing, teams had to untangle microphone wires. In Hindered Flinging, teams had to block shots made by professional basketball players. In the final Road Block, the designated team member had to find a matching pair of surfboards. ;Additional tasks *Their first clue told teams to only take American Airlines when flying to Miami, Florida. Along with that, teams were told to make their way to a local landmark significant of stated airlines company. *In Flagler Memorial Island, the final three teams were each given a board and had to complete it using the leg numbers and route markers as their hint as they had to find the right pictures among 250 clue boxes. They could continue the race once their red flag was raised. *Teams were not directly told to head to the Finish Line, instead they were given a hint, which was a list of movies Sylvester Stallone had starred in, indicating that the Finish Line is located in his former Miami house. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 4 The Complete Season